Talk:Swagdoge
About his Nicknames and the Page's Title I was wondering if we should rename the page to one of his nicknames ? I refrained from doing it, because I'm not sure if I wouldn't break anything. And I don't know if people would be hostile to this change.. Personally, from what I've seen during the majority of the run, on the stream's chat, the few times people referred to this Poochyena, they called him "Swagdoge" mainly. So I'd be suggesting this as title for the page. But, I'd like to know if I'm the only person thinking that or not.. I'd also add the three most recurring nicknames to the template box on the right side of the page, given its currently containing "N/A". Any thoughts on this ? Psy commando (talk) 23:31, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Probably so. Most characters page titles are their most popular nicknames. If someone can confirm that that is the most popular one, go for it. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 01:08, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I guess we'd need to find some video recording with the chat.. How do we confirm the other ones usually ? Psy commando (talk) 04:56, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Not really necessary. Usually we just follow something like the google doc and our own watching of the stream/following of community stuff. Unfortunately I have been rather busy since the beginning of Emerald and am not as knowledgable on it or Fire Red as the other gens. However, if you recall that being a popular nickname, I see it also listed on the google doc and such so feel free to change it. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 05:39, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright.. But, its not written that he was called "Swagdoge" in the google doc. His nickname field is literally empty in there, no ? Unless I have the wrong one opened..( https://sites.google.com/site/twitchplayspokemonstatus/emerald-archive ) Well, actually there used to be nicknames written there for him at one point, but it all got removed for some reasons.. This page has more nicknames on it : http://www.twitchplayspokemon.org/emerald/ but, it was never very accurate during the run, although I saw a lot of the nicks in there being used in the chat, some are missing.. From memory, I can tell that the few times he wasn't called Doge, people called him either Swagdoge, Gandhidoge, or more rarely Pacifist Doge.. But, I don't really want to sound like a liar.. And not having proof of it is kinda ackwards.. Especially when its one of the less popular characters in the run.. But, I just don't want those things to be forgotten. Maybe I'm just taking this too seriously.. ^^; Psy commando (talk) 08:29, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, I guess we can wait until the next time Tokage is on, I usually defer to her when it comes to Emerald stuff. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 15:45, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I agree—if Tokage agrees, go ahead and move the page's name. You and Tokage are more on top of the current gens than either me or Crimsonburn.Digrat (talk) 19:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I think it'd be fine to change it--the nicknames sound a lot better than "Poochyena #2". For checking popular nicknames, I usually check to see if the Google Doc and Twitchplayspokemon.org both list the name, and maybe sometimes TVtropes too. Q('.'Q) (talk) 20:12, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :Alright then, if you're all ok with that, I'll change the page name to Swagdoge and list the nickname in the box thing on the right of the page. And thanks for the tips Q('.'Q)/Tokage ! :I used to follow the google doc a lot, but often it was full of mistakes and people kept complaining that the nicknames in there were not always the most common ones. So, now I try to gather "evidence" elsewhere if possible. But, if we're not all that picky about it, I really won't complain about not having to search the depths of the web to find proof XD Psy commando (talk) 01:19, April 27, 2014 (UTC) : A useful tool is the philosophy of not being too picky until you have to be. Digrat (talk) 01:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, but sometimes it hard to gauge what is not enough or too much XD Anyways, the name change worked, and the nicknames are in the infobox ! I'll try to hunt down double redirects and rename the remaning links to point here with the right name. Psy commando (talk) 01:53, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Great work! It's amazing how much you've improved the wiki. Digrat (talk) 02:01, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::^^^^^ THANKS ^-^ Crimsonburn27 (talk) 04:13, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's odd, I was sure I posted something :/ And now I'm not even sure who's talking to who, even with the indents :/ Anyways, I checked all the pages that were linking back to here and fixed/updated the links. Psy commando (talk) 05:55, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Sorry about indenting, hopefully this works better, but both Digrat and I were ::::: thanking you. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 06:31, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Oh.. Well you're welcome then ! :) I was wondering if I had done something wrong or offending. XD Because after I posted my last message, I saw that in the edit list it was written that you removed/overwrote the message I posted earlier. But, I guess it was just a mistake then. I was slightly worried for a moment XD --Psy commando (talk) 08:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) About the held item I'm not sure why Pfaccioxx striked out the mention of the held item being a pokeball on the page. I looked up the game save myself when I filled that up. If you guys need proof, take the save game for emerald and go look for him in the pc box #14, named "UONMMEAA". Or use the save editor. Just leaving this here to hopefully clear things up. Psy commando (talk) 08:52, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Pfaccioxx: I did what now? I don't remember strikeing out anything about items... If youer going to claim I edited something plz provide a link to the edit log. If you don't I'm going to asumme youer mastakeing me for someone elce Pfaccioxx (talk) 23:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : Well, I had assumed people would check the history log on their own, but if you insist: http://helixpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Swagdoge?action=history . It happened on May 31 supposedly. I'm just trying to understand why this was done, as I have no clue what's wrong with that information on the page. :/ Psy commando (talk) 06:05, July 18, 2014 (UTC)